promesa
by keze.mizu
Summary: penas de amor, y una promesa que no fue cumplida o se cumplera en el futuro? no soy buena asiendo resumen espero les guste XD
1. Chapter 1

Me duele verte casado después de la cosas que me dijiste años atrás de los momentos que jamás se me van a olvidar como aquella promesa que me hiciste cuando estábamos descansando de aquella noche… la primera noche muchas mas que durante un tiempo pasamos… y ahora yo ya no se si podre confiar de nuevo aunque mi cuerpo dice que confié pero mi corazón tiene miedo de sufrir mas y eso es lo que no quiero….

_**Años atrás**_

_**En la secundaria Raimon **_

Iban caminando en dirección al colegio dos chicos uno era de cabello plateado y largo de un carácter un poco serio pero amble y el otro era igual pero este era de pelo azul y llevaba una coleta. Ellos estaban conversando de sus problemas amorosos (como de costumbre ya que ambos se consideraban muy desafortunados en ese aspecto ya que ambos semen ni se daban cuenta de la verdad)

-y saku-chan dime ¿has progresado con kidou?

-pues no mucho. Muchas veces he intentado decirle todo lo que siento pero después paro y me pongo a pensar que se podría asustar y no me hablaría más y eso seria lo peor del mundo

-y por que no le das algunas señales

-cres que no le he dado? Algunas veces paso todo el dia dándole señale

-enserio y como no me fijo

-sera por que siempre estas viendo con cara de tonto a endou

-no es verdad no me le quedo mirando con cara de tonto… me le quedo mirando con cara de "date cuenta que me gustas "

-olle eso suena desesperado

-CALLATE!

-jajajajaja

-mejor apurémonos osino llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento

-yaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Y en la cancha

-chicos reúnanse todos-luego de un rato- bueno chicos como lo pudieron notar hoy el entrenador no vino pero nos dejo el itinerario pera hoy y es: trotaran 30 minutos al comienzo y 20 al final de entrenamiento aran ejercicios, básicos dominación del balón y unos tiros al arco eso es todo

-oye aki me puedes decir por que falto el entrenador

-pues en realidad no tengo lo detalle tu fuyuka sabes algo al respecto

-pues estoy al igual que aki ya que mi padre me dijo que tenía cosas personales que no me podía contar

-ok entonces chicos empecemos con el entrenamiento-decía el estratega de gogos del equipo

-siiii-grito un muy enérgico grupo

El entrenamiento había transcurrido con normalidad (ósea kaze-chan y saku chan luchando con ansias que endo y kido se dieran cuentas de las señales y mido con fubuki riendo por la tonterías que hacían sus amigos)y en camino a la clase

-aaaaaaaa me estoy aburriendo de esto estoy que voy donde endo y le digo que me…- pero no pudo terminar por qué choco con tachimukai y cayó al piso- hayyy que dolor

-hay no lo siento kazemaru-san te sientes bien

-si gracias… tachi te dije que me llamaras kazemaru

-a cierto lo siento se me olvido

-y cuando le dijiste-pregunto muy curioso el peliverde

-pues el otro día que estaba llorando-dujo kaze como si nada

-como que estabas llorando-respondió muy preocupado sakuma por que no sabía que su amigo había estado llorando

-a cierto que no le conté-hablo como si nada y continuo como si nada-lo que paso es que tachi me encontró detrás de un árbol llorando por que se acuerdan de ese dia que tropecé y me dolía mucho el tobillo y endo de ofreció a acompañarme a la enfermería

-siii

-bueno le pregunte a endo si yo le importaba mucho y luego el respondió que yo le importaba tanto como al igual que al reto de ustedes ósea el resto del… equipo y m-me do-lio mucho el saber que so-soy igual al res-to del equipo-decía derramando lagrimas al acordarse- que no le importo mucho que soy solo uno más en su vida

-haaaa kaze-chan no llores –decía preocupado fubuki

-mejor me voy a lavar la cara al tiro regreso valla ustedes a clase no se preocupen por mi- y así camino en dirección al baño pero para su mala suerte se encontró con endo y este al verlo llorar se aserco a el para preguntarle el porque estaba llorando…

**_espero les guste gracias por leer n;n_**


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

-kazemaru que te pasa?...te duele algo? …o acaso te hicieron algo?

-no es nada endo no te preocupes –dijo para persuadir a su amado (aunque en "secreto")

-Claro que me preocupas ya que eres un amigo muy importante

Y al escuchar esto kazemau no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar al sentir como si le enterasen un cuchillo en el corazón y salió corriendo y lo único que pudo pronunciar fue…-endo por favor dile a el profe que me dolía mucho el estomago y que fui a enfermería – y se fue sin darle la cara a endou…

Así pasaron los días (semana y media) los entrenamientos eran normales para todos menos dos chicos desde ese día entre endo y kazemaru no se cruzaba ninguna palabra( bueno aparte del hola y el chao y otras cosas comunes) pero esto no eran decisión de endo sino que de kazemaru… endo lo encontraba muy raro y se sentía raro ya que aunque le había pasado antes situaciones parecidas con otras personas (ósea lo único que decían era hola y chao) esta vez le dolía no se explicaba por qué y eso lo tenía muy intrigado…

-hey kaze-chan no piensas decirle nada a endo –le pregunta su muy preocupado amigo sakuma

-pues no ya que me di cuenta de que cada vez que entablo una conversación seria con endo salgo herido claro aunque él no lo sabe y esto no me gusta o mejor ya no creo soportar tanto dolor

-pero algún día trendras que hablar con el por alguna u otra razón-le decía el peli-verde

-lo se pero por ahora no le hablare… lo que pasa es que no esté tan mentalmente preparado es que en esa semana justamente el me repitió muchas veces que para el no era me que su AMIGO pero ya no pesemos en esto por qué no pensamos en cómo hacer para que sakuma y kidou se queden solo por que de todos nosotros el único que falta eres tu sakuma

-lo se y estaba pensando en ello y que tal que antes que no vallamos uno de estedes le dice que lo busco que lo estaré esperando en la asotea

-ya pero quien le diría eso –pregunto kazemaru

-yo no puedo goenji me va a llevar a comer asique no puedo ir lo siento

-uuuu hablando de eso gracias fubu me acordarte que tengo que salir con hiroto-kun

-pues yo voy a ir con tsunami al cine le dije hace unos días (después de lo del llanto tachi también era parte del grupo de ukes que había)

-osea que el único que queda… ok yo te ayudo

- grasias querido amigo que tebo una

-si como sea en total no tenía nada planeado para hacer

Hasta el termino de clases… kazemaru se dirijo a la puerta así se fijaría cundo kidou pasara así le podía decir rapido

-este kidou oye sakuma te anda buscando me dijo que te iba a esperar en la asotea bueno era eso chao

-oye espera kazemaru tu sabes para que me busca

-en realidad….-pero no termino por que justo aparece endo y kaze se queda callado y luego dice –no esté me voy- y sale corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo endo al notar la evasiva salió tras el lo persigo por uno minutos hasta que lo alcanzo y hay lo interrogo

-por qué… dime por que-y sin mirarlo al rostro repondio

-por qué de qué?

-por que ya no hablas? Por que ya no me ves a la cara? Por que me ignoras por completo como si no te conociera dime por qué?-dijo el peli-café muy triste casi llorando pero a la vez asombrado por qué no imagino que al enfrentarse a la persona que le ignoraba le importaría tanto que le llegaría a preguntarles cosas

-pues… no puedo de…cirte

-pero por que no? Por favor kazemaru repódenme con la verdad

-no puedo por que tengo miedo…

-miedo de que kazemaru dime por favor

-miedo de que ahora seas tu el que no me hable… el que me evites … el que no me dé la cara de eso tengo miedo

-no creo que sea tan terrible kazemaru por favor dime

-… ok te diré … la verdad … es que tú me ves so lo como un amigo pero yo no yo te veo más que eso …

-explícate por favor

-hay endo como no puedes entender que tú me gustas y no como amigo si no como persona ósea como…. Pare…ja

-….-retrocede unos pasos – me estás diciendo que yo a ti te gusto

-s..si y me dolía tanto que cada vez que yo te preguntaba que si te importaba tu me respondías que si que al igual que al resto de equipo y me dolió tanto después de un tiempo sentía que mi corazón no era nada que un trapo que desechas después de haber utilizado y dejado botado mientras era pisoteado y ya no aguantaba eso asique decidi no hablarte mas….


	3. Chapter 3

_**aquii les dejo el capitulo tres espero le guste**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

-kazemaru… no sabría que responderte

-pues después de haberme declarado espero una respuesta… de cómo te sientes al respecto

-a claro oye entonces por eso tu… por eso que no me hablabas kazemaru…?

-pues si no quería que me siguieras hiriendo con tus palabras….

-pues en ese momento yo no sabían que te gustaba es mas ni siquiera me daba cuenta de tus sentimiento me hubieras puesto alguna pista creo que me hubiera dado cuenta y…-no pudo seguir por que kaze lo quedo mirando con cara me estas laceando…

-enserio te di pistas muy notables yo creo que todos se dieron cuenta aceptó tu…. pero ya no importa me podrías decir lo que de verdad te hiso sentir mi declaración

-pues para serte sincero me sentí entre feliz y un poco raro

-feliz y raro en que sentido

-pues es que…. Feliz al saber que no estabas molesto con migo… bueno eso creo

-no lo estaba, estaba dolido cosa muy diferente… bueno… ya me explicaste lo feliz ahora explícame lo raro

-pues lo raro es que me no me desagrado el echo de que te hayas cosa que si me paso ante…

-se te habían declarado antes

-si un chico en los primeros años de primaria y le dije de plano que no pero contigo es diferente…. No se, es como si toda mi vida estado esperando este momento- dijo el peli café pensando

-enserio

-si ahora que lo recuerdo te acuerdas que esta no es la primera ves que nos dejamos de hablar

-si hubo muchas otras veces pero a que te refieres

-pues bueno lo que pasa es que siempre que te dejo de hablar o tu me dejas de hablar yo me siento triste como si algo me faltara en el corazón… siempre me pregunte que podría ser esa sensación pero creo que era porque…-en el pensamiento de kaze: que diga que le gusto por favor diosito te prometo ir todos los domingos a ver a los niños enfermos al hospital-tal vez tu me gustes –lo dijo con un leve sonrojo en el rostro cosa que noto kaze y le dijo

-endou no puede ser un tal vez tiene que ser un si me gustas o un no me gustas

-pues entonces sería un si me gustas-lo dijo ya todo rojo como un tomate a lo que kaze respondió con una linda sonrisa

-entonces si me permites- le dio un suave pero muy cálido beso en los labios de endo a lo que él le correspondió con mucho gusto

-oye kazemaru te puedo hacer una pregunta

-s-si cual es?

-quieres ser mi novio?- kazemaru no dijo nada solo salto en sima de endou y cayeron al suelo

-soy la persona más feliz de mundo ahora que estoy contigo mi amado endou

Luego de haberse parado por fin endo decidió el ir a dejar a la puerta du su casa a su querido kazemaru… al llegar a la casa de este se despidieron muy feliz con un beso pero a diferencia con el primero este era más apasionado luego de un rato se separaron y un algo molesto kazemaru pregunto

-porque cortaste el beso

-sentí que si seguía besándote no me importaría el hecho de que mañana tenemos clase y que están tu padre en casa y te hubiera llevado a tu habitación y te hubiera hecho mío una y otra vez o cuanto aguante mi cuerpo o mejor dicho el tuyo

-EN…DOU!-dijo un muy sonrojado kazemaru al escuchar las palabras que endou pronunciaba en ese momento

-lo siento pero tu sabes que me es difícil guardarle secreto a la persona que amo o aprecio mucho

-siiii lo se en el tiempo que te llevo conociendo tu mamá sabe tantos secretos de mi como mi propia mamá…

-jejejje lo siento (u.u)

-no te preocupes… oye mañana me bienes a buscar para irnos juntos al cole?

-ok entonces mañana nos vemos

-cuídate mándales saludo a tus padres y llámame cuando estés en tu casa para saber que llegaste bien

-ok

Y así endo se marcho a su casa muy contento ya que estaba con la persona que le gustaba y quería estar con él todo el tiempo posible… al llegar a su casa saludo a su madre le dio los saludos correspondientes (su padre estaba de viaje s de negocio) y se fue a su habitación para poder hablar con calma con su amado para avisarle que estaba bien y así lo hiso luego de eso ceno se ducho vio un poco de televisión y luego se fue a acostar … al otro día se despertó muy temprano al estar emocionado tomo desayuno y se fue a buscar a kaze… en la casa kazemaru

-mamá me puedes guardar el almuerzo

-ok yo te lo guardo… pero dime por que llevas tanta comida

-es un secreto-y de afuera

-kezemaru

-ya llegaron por mi bueno mamá yo ya me voy

-que te vaya bien

Ya lejos de la casa

-endo me siento ta feliz de poder estar contigo

-yo igual… sabes siento que algo se me olvida

-si darme un beso de buenos días-se lo da con mucho cariño y dulzura- y se te sige olvidando algo

-siento que si pero no sé que es –revisa su mochila –aaaaa! No traje almuerzo

.no te preocupes por eso yo hice algo extra yo te convido

-ok…a cierto ayer estaba meditan y pese en hacer algo

-algo como que-te voy a hacer una promesa

-y cual seria esa promesa

-cuando lleguemos al cole te lo digo

-no po dímelo ahora- dijo un infantil kaze

-no ya te dije en el colegio

-ok entonces vámonos para poder saber luego que promesa es….

_**se acabo T.T espero le aya gustado y porfavor comenten grasias**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**aqui les dejo el otro capitulo  
**_  
Al llegar al colegio….

-ya endou ya hemos llegado –decía un ansioso kazemaru - ahora dime cual es la promesa dime

-ok te lo diré mientras caminamos al entrenamiento-mientras caminaban-pues ayer estaba pensando

-y no era futbol y ese milagro- dijo kaze con un tono burlesco

-OLLE… bueno en fin… lo que estuve pensando era que como me dijiste yo no note tus acciones y sentimientos por eso te prometo que me preocupare de conocerte de pies a cabeza

-como por ejemplo-decía algo dudoso a lo que endou se le acerca a su oído

-como en qué lugares te puedo tocar para que de derritas de placer por ejemplo-dijo al escucharlo kaze parecía tomate de lo rojo que estaba

-ENDO… no digas esas cosas en público

-pero si te lo dije en el oído no hay por qué preocuparse nadie escucho

-bueno no importa… esa era todo lo de la promesa

-nop… la otra parte es que te amare por siempre y que jamás te dejare ir

-ooooooo eres muy tierno… a oye me acorde de algo

-de que cosa?

-pues es que llegamos hablándonos y los chico no están mirando con cara de " ok se reconciliaron pero cómo y por qué" bueno en realidad son los chicos con los que más hablo yo que me están mirando así

-y eso que tiene?

-pues que me van a interrogar como nunca en la vida

-pues entonces te doy permiso para que le cuentes a ello

-bien… bueno igual sin tu permiso le subiera contado ya que son mis mejores amigos

-mmm (¬.¬) bueno no importa oye vamos a cambiarnos y a entrenar

-siiiii

Luego de cambiarse el entrenamiento empezó y fue como cualquier otro … con excepto de que ahora kaze y endou parecían que no necesitaban palabras y entendían todo a lo que al resto de los ukes le entro mucha curiosidad y luego del entrenamiento se acercaron a kaze y se lo raptaron antes de que empezaran las clases

-paren chicos- dijo un muy preocupado kaze

-tu dinos como es que de un día para otro tu y endou se hablan como si nada ubiera pasado-le interrogaban los chicos

-pues verán fue ayer…-y luego de contarles la historia

-hay que romántico endou se paso sobre todo con la promesa-decía se amigo peli-verde

-siiiiii kidou no fue tan así pero igual fue romantico

-aa cierto que paso con tigo y con kido por que también paso ayer cuanta cuenta-dijo un muy intrigado fubuki

-pues cosa fue así- comenzó a contar

Flash back

En la azotea esperando a kidou muy preocupado por como se lo diría y como actuar o mejor dicho como actuaria el… habían muchas cosas en su cabeza y por momentos sentía que renunciaría pero se daba animo de la nada… hasta que por fin llego kidou a la azotea…

-sakuma estas aquí para que era que me busca? –decía un muy dudoso kidou

-pues la verdad es algo difícil de decir y no sé como a serlo

-pues sacándolo y pronunciándolo

-es fácil decirlo pero no es fácil a serlo

- vamos dime lo que tengas que decir-el estaba algo nervioso y ansioso ya que se dio cuenta ya que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no estaban los dos solos y eso lo ponía feliz y nervioso aunque jamás le había dicho esto a nadie

-ok lo diré rápido y de una vez y escucha bien porque no lo repetiré

-ok te escucho

-TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO Y YA NO PEDO GUARDAR mis sen-sen-timientos (.)- ya se sentía medio mareado kidou no reacciono hasta después de uno minuto y lo único que dijo fue

-enserio te siente así?

-si y me daba miedo ya que te podía contar mis sentimiento y tal vez tu me mirarías como si fuera un bicho raro y no me volverías a hablar jamás y eso si que me dolería creo que me dolería mas que quedar siendo solo tu amigo-decía casi llorando

-sabes algo yo me siento igual que tu pero tú fuiste más valiente porque me lo dijiste

-como que te sientes igual que yo?

-pues igual me gustas y más de lo que te imaginas

-kidouuuuuuuuuuu te amo, te amo y jamás lo dejare de hacer

-yo igual te amo sakuma y nunca lo dudes

Fin del flash back

-y así fue lo que paso y hoy me voy a ir al sine con el-decía muy feliz y asiendo el pasito de la victoria

-ahora que lo pienso hoy es viernes y mis padres se van al sur a ver a mi abuela que está enferma ósea que voy a estar sola todo el fin de semana-decía kaze con muchas ideas en la cabeza y todas llevaban a una sola y endou estaba en ella

-eeeeee pillamada en casa de kazemaru- decía un muy feliz midorikawa a lo que todos dieron un gran y feliz siiiiii

-NO mis planes para este fin de semana y no es por ser pesado o que no los quiera pero…NO OSN CON USTEDES… me entendieron

- se nos olvido que ahora tiene novio y todas esas cosas

-siiiiii pues bueno ya me voy a buscar a mi novio y a preguntarle si quiere ir

-oye y que le piensas hacer para entretenerlo –le pregunto tachi algo curioso

-pues eso es un secreto

Y así que fue en dirección a su ahora para el lindo novio con los planes que rondaban en su cabeza …

_**y ese fue el final de mi fic pero una pregunta muy importante quiere lemon si o no no se si aserlo o no **_


	5. Chapter 5

El llegar al lado de endou

-Esto endou-kun…

-si mi lindo kaze-chan- kaze se ruborizo un poco ya que estaba tanto el estratega como el goleador de fuego cuando este le dijo así lo que endou noto (se nota que se esta esforzando)-oye no es justo que solos tus amigos sepan yo también tengo amigos de mucha confianza

-ah… si tienes razón… bueno entonces no importa decírtelo aquí delante de los chicos…pues es que mis padres se van a ir para el sur ya que tengo un familiar enfermo pero yo no voy a ir ya que no me gusta ver a la gente enferma asique ME VOY A QUEDAR SOLO EN CASA-recalcando lo ultimo para que endou entendiera la indirecta

-que pena mi guagua te quedaras solito en casa te vas a sentir muy solo a ya se por que no invitas a los chicos a una pija…-pero no pudo terminar por qué recio vio un golpe en la nuca de parte del estratega del equipo –auch! Kidou porque me pegas

-por favor no te dice nada el hecho de que llegue diciendo "endou-kun me voy a quedar solo en casa" y que para mas remate te lo digiera mas destacado que el resto de la frase significa en realidad "porque no te quedas en mi casa"

-en serio no me di cuenta-decía un muy ingenuo endou… kazemaru suspiro y luego dijo

-te tienes que esforzar mas por qué no estás cumpliendo tu promesa… y si kidou tiene razón te lo decía para que te fueras a quedar con migo

-jejejeje… lo siento mucho por no darme cuenta… y me encantaría oye pero le preguntaste a mi sue…digo tu mamá

-no pero dirá que si… ya que está muy preocupada de que me quede solo como si fuera un bebe que necesite protección

-no eres un bebe pero si necesitas protección

-(¬¬) no importa… te irás a quedar si o no a mi casa- y lo miro con la mis carita tierna con la que mira el gato con botas y endou no se pudo negar (como si se quesera negar de todas manera)

-ok entonces te espero en mi casa como a las siete

Luego de aquella conversación la tarde paso normal al igual que le entrenamiento endou y kaze se fueron de regreso lo más lento que podían porque aunque sabían que se iban a ver horas más tarde querían disfrutar al máximo de los minutos que por ahora estarían junto… al llegar al punto de separación se tardaron un poco ya que ninguno se quería separar del otro hasta que kaze tomo la iniciativa

-bueno endou tengo que irme-lo dijo con un tono de voz un poco triste- pero te vere a las siete hay te espero

-chao kaze-chan… nos vemos mi amor –dijo y se fue en la otra dirección

Kaze se despido alegre y se fue lo más rápido que pudo a su casa para avísale a su madre…

-mama ya llegue

-a hola mi guagua como estas? Como te fue?

- bien y bien oye te quería decir algo muy importante

-que cosa mi bebe

-que no te preocupes por mí el fin de semana por…

-pero como no me voy a preocupar si eres mi guagua

-me puedes dejar de tratar como un bebe y dejar de terminar lo que iba a decir

-a si continua

-gracias… pues la cosa es que invite a un amigo para que se quedase aquí con migo y no te preocupes de que amigo es porque no he invitado un desconocido para ti… invite a endou

-hay que bueno entonces estas seguro y acompañado el fin de semana que no estemos con tu padre-y de afuera

-amor apúrate que se nos ase tarde

-si ya voy… bueno kaze te deje comida en el refrigerador y no te acuestes perdón no se acuesten tarde te llamare apena llegue y…

-si mamá me cuidare tu ve que se te hace tarde chao

Y una vez que se fueron sus padres y que se aseguro de que no regresaran almorzó se cambio de ropa (algo especial para la ocasión) y luego empezó a preparar todo para la tan esperada primera noche a solas con su amado la primera de mucha más que él esperaba repetir y así se le paso la hora hasta que eran las siete y sonó el timbre de la puerta la abrió y allí estaba endou con una gran sonrisa el su rostro y una mochila en su espalda al ver este a kaze lo único que pudo pronunciar fu

-ho-hola ichi-chan te vez m-muy hermoso-lo que hiso que kazemaru se sonrojara

-gra-grasias endou-kun… desde cuando me llamas ichi-chan?

-desde ahora es que suena re tierno

-sii… a cierto pasa… ven deja tus cosas en mi habitación- y camino en dirección a su habitación seguido por un emocionado endou ya que esta sería la primera vez que iría a la habitación de kazemaru como su novio y sentía que si no se controlaba lo llevaría a su cama besándolo y acariciándolo lo cual tenia planeado hacerlo que no tan rápido ya que kazemaru se podría asustar… y al llegar a la habitación endou dejo las cosas en un rincón y al ver a kazemaru que se estaba arreglando el pelo ya que se le había desarmado la coleta que lleva no puedo evitar acercarse al él y…


	6. Chapter 6

_**siento la tardanza sin mas que decir otro capitulo**_

Lo besa en el cuello provocando que su amado kazemaru soltara un gemido por instinto a lo que endou no puedo evitar seguir con mas pación… y dio vuelta kazemaru lo besaba apasionadamente

-en- endou –dijo al separarse por falta de aire

-lo siento pero no lo pudo evitar ichi-chan ya no aguan…. – no termino de decir lo que le iba a decir ya que el ruido del abre que sentía en ese momento no lo dejo

-endou no tienes hambre

-si u/u

-eres un mata pasiones de primera sabes

-disculpa u.u

-descuida… oye por que no vamos a comer algo vemos alguna que otra película y luego continuamos lo que dejamos pendiente aquí

-sii – decía muy feliz endou porque sabía que su novio quería lo mismo que él lo que no sabía ere que este lo deseaba más que el

Luego e unos minutos ya estaban en el primer piso de la casa de kaze comieron algo, vieron unas películas y luego se disponían a irse a bañarse para irse a "dormir"… una vez en el cuarto de nuevo, endou se dispuso a continuar lo que había dejado pendiente…

-oye kaze te acuerdas lo que me dijiste ase un rato que después continuábamos lo que habías dejado pendiente

-ahh…a s-si… si me acuerdo pero creo que quedamos en…- y se colocó encima de endou y lo beso con ternura que con el pasar de los minutos eran más y más apasionados… tanto para endou como para kazemaru que esto tenía que pasar en algún momento y solo se dejaron llevar por la pasión y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro… ambos sabían lo que el otro querían con tan solo mirarse a los ojos no había necesidad de palabras… pero aun así endou quería escuchar su voz esa voz que lo derretía quería escucharla entre jadeos diciendo su nombre y lo que lo amaba…

Endou empezó a bajar por el cuello disfrutando cada centímetro de el… al llegar al pecho se detuvo para jugar con los ahora muy excitados pezones de kazemaru succionándolos y saboreándolos a lo kazemaru respondía con unos muy excitantes gemidos y con uno escalofríos que asían que se encorvara entero de placer endou entendía muy bien que aquel trabajo lo estaba haciendo muy bien pero aun así quería conocer más partes de la persona que amaba así que continuo su camino llego al ombligo jugueteo un rato con él y bajo encontrándose con uno muy molestosos pantalones de pijama los quieto y hay encontró un muy excitado miembro lo agaro con una mano que empezó a mover con suavidad para poder ver la reacción de su amado que ahora trataba de ahogar cada gemido pero no podía y los tenia que dejar salir a lo endou noto…

-por favor no te calles quiero escuchar tu voz aparte estamos solos en la casa

-s-si ah-ah ma-mamoru-kun

-es la primera vez que me llamas así

-p-po-fa- ah- vor se ah-am-ble que es mi primera vez

-la mía también y estoy muy feliz de poder ser tu primera vez

-yo igual-

Y así continúo su labor pero esta vez se introdujo el miembro en su boca lo que estremeció por completo a kazemaru endou al ver que le agrado continuo con su labor dejando empapado el miembro de este…

-endou d-arte vuelta yo ta-mbién quiero que te sien-tas bien- decía mientras trataba de hablar de corrido

-ok aquí tienes

Así los dos disfrutaban de el hecho de estar en la cálida boca del otro sintiendo ese goce en sus inexpertos cuerpos luego de un rato endou descubrió un el agujero de kazemaru y decidió meter un dedo… kazemaru no pudo evitar soltar un gran gemido… endou empezó a mover el dedo de adentro hacia haciendo que kazemaru esta vez soltara gemidos con un poco de dolo

-endou para me está doliendo

-no puedo si me detengo ahora siento que jamás podre acerté esto de nuevo por favor confía en mi te prometo que el dolor no será para siempre que solo durara un rato

-ok mmm puedes seguir-decía un no muy convencido peli-azul pero aun así con fio en su amado

Endou ahora solo concentrado en ese pequeño agujero luego de un rato se dio cuenta que kazemaru ya no le dolía nada asique decidió que ya era hora de introducir su miembro en el…

-endou está muy grande siento que me voy a hacer tira

-tranquilo y relájate osino te dolerá de nuevo- le dijo estas palabras acompañadas de un beso muy suave y así empezó con el vaivén de sus caderas sintiendo el interior de kaze muy cálido aunque al comienzo era despacio para no hacerle daño a su amado luego de unos minutos ya no pidió resistirse y sentía que tenía que ir más rápido y no dudo y un minuto en hacerlo… después de estar con esa misma acción endou sintió que ya iba a correrse se lo iba a decir pero kazemaru se le adelanto

-endou siento que algo va a salir de mí y no lo puedo aguantar mas

-yo te iba a decir lo mismo… y no aguanto más – así ambos se corrieron sintiendo un profundo placer y que su amor ahora había crecido mucho más que antes cayeron a la cama muy agitados, abrasados y el peli-azul acostado en el pecdo del peli-café y asi descansaron hasta el otro dia…

-

_**Y ese fue otro capitulo espero les aya gustado y por favor dejen rewis **_

_**°(:)° y lo siento el retraso**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que kazemaru y endou habían pasado la noche juntos y se sentían más unidos que nunca el uno del otro eran felices… cada uno sentía que los momentos que pasaba junto al otro eran eternos y perfectos pero como todo no duro para siempre…

Endou luego de salir de la secundaria decidió salir de viajes y sus vidas cambiarían para siempre…luego de llegar de su viaje endou decidió encontrarse con kazemaru en un café

-hola kazemaru

-hola endou como estas? Como te fue en el viaje?

-bien me fue bien pero…

-que paso endou que paso en el viaje- en la mente de endou solo estaba lo que esos tipos raros le habían dicho en su viaje a Italia

Flash back

En el departamento de endou tocan a la puerta y …

-endou mamoru

-si… que se les ofrece- dijo un muy confundido endou por la visita de estos total mentes desconocidos para el

-solo lo diremos una vez así que escucha bien-dijo uno de los tipos con una voz muy amenazante-no queremos que te acerques más a kezemaru o lo matamos escuchaste

-qué?!... quien te crees con el derecho de decirme eso-dijo ya enojado por lo dicho

-alguien que conoce muy bien quién es él y si no te alejas vas a ver lo que le va a pasar-sacaron una foto de kazemaru y la quemaron en frente de endou-y lo de la foto fue solo una advertencia

-quienes son ustedes y por qué hacen esto

-tu solo obedece que aunque tú y nosotros estemos aquí tengo mucha gente en Japón que podrá hacer el trabajo muy bien y que no dudaría en hacerlo tú solo aléjate de él y si no me crees aquí tienes un video de él es de ase unas horas- le tira un CD y se va del lugar dejando a un muy preocupado endou quien agarro el CD y entro la casa lo puso en su computadora y al ver lo que se reprodujo supo que los tipos no estaban jugando y que lo que decían era verdad tenían vigilado a kazemaru…

Con el paso de los días las amenazas seguían llegando y los videos de kazemaru igual y endou al descubrir que no estaban jugando con el decido que lo mejor sería salvar su vida y dejarlo ir…

Fin del flash back

-kazemaru lo nuestro… no puede continuar…lo siento

-porque? me dices eso endou no te estoy entendiendo… a ya se me estás jugando una broma-dijo un poco preocupado kaze

-No es ninguna broma enserio lo nuestro termina aquí y ahora-dejó endou con una voz muy seria

-por qué endou yo pensé que me amabas que lo era todo para ti

-pus como vez ya no es así lo siento-se paró de la mesa y se fue

Al darse cuanta de que ya no era posible que kazemaru lo viera las lágrimas le cayeron por el rostro… el dolor de dejar a la persona que más amaba no lo podía aguantar era demasiado para el pero tenía que hacerlo

Los años pasaron y ello no se volvieron a ver, por su parte endou se avía casado y actualmente era el entrenador de la nueva generación de inazuma aunque llevaba una buena vida sentía que no era feliz que algo le faltaba para que lo fuese y lo sabía perfectamente pero le dolía aún más recordar que la última vez que lo vio fue en ese café y que ni siquiera fue con una sonrisa si no que fue con una cara llena de dolor… y al recordarlo la cara le cambio por completo-solo lo hice por protegerlo- susurro no se dio cuenta de que su pequeño susurro lo había escuchado un estratega amigo suyo

-para proteger a quien endou

-a!... kidou me escuchaste

-si lo siento no quise ser intruso pero es que estas un poco raro

-no… no te preocupes estaba recordando algo que hice hace ya mucho tiempo

-y eso es…

-pues… te acuerda que hace tiempo yo solía salir con kazemaru

-a si… oye nunca supe porque fue que terminaron

-pues… la razón fue la siguiente…-le conto todo lo sucedido

-así que eso fue lo que paso con tigo y con kazemaru

-si.. y desde ese entonces no he sabido nada de el … no sé si está vivo no sé si sigue igual de lindo como lo recuerdo si se enamoró…- no alcanzo a terminar de hablar porque kidou lo interrumpió

-como tu?

-no yo no me he vuelto a enamorar

-pero y natsumi?

-yo a ella la aprecio mucho y la quiero pero… a la persona que he amado y aun amo es a kazemaru

-y entonces por que estas con ella

-por que al principio pensé que me llegaría a enamorar de ella pero no… no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza no puedo

-y has vuelto a buscar a kazemaru?

-si dos o tres beses pero en ambas volvieron a aparecer los mismo tipos

-enserio… y no supiste quien fue quien mando a esos tipos

-no jamás lo he sabido… pero me encantaría para así poder decirle que me deje en paz a mí y kazemaru para poder ser feliz pero no lo he averiguado nunca

- aaa… creo que deberíamos terminar el entrenamiento por hoy

-si tienes razón- se dirige a los chicos-chicos vengan acá por favor-luego de un rato de que llegaran todos temino el entrenamiento… vio que todos a la puerta de salida e hiso lo mismo pero al llegar a la puerta…


End file.
